RESET
by annitha mz
Summary: ah pasado 1 año, desde el torneo de shamanes, hao regresa, ahi un nuevo enemigo al asecho... pésimo summary mejor entren y lean por fa...dejen review porfis...haoxannaxyoh
1. ¿vengar la historia?

_**Reset **_

**-¿Vengar la historia?**-capitulo 1

Por: annitha mz

X_x_x_x_x

Era un dia como cualquiera en la pensión EN, no había huéspedes asi que solo estaban yoh y anna.

_**Terminaste los deberes**_-(me recordó a Bob sponga) pregunto anna mirando a yoh

_**Ah! Jijiji pues si anita**_-respondió con su típica sonrisa

_**Bien, ve al supermercado y compra las cosas de la lista**_-dijo dándole un papel y dinero

_**Bien, anita los chicos quieren hacernos una visita**_-hablo nerviosamente

_**¿Cuántos dias?-**_pregunto mirándolo amenazantemente

_**Cerca de 2 o 3**_-hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa

_**¿Dias?-**_

_**Tal vez 4**_-respondio evadiendo el tiempo exacto-_**semanas-**_dijo finalmente esperando el sermón de anna

_**Bien, pero no quiero que destruyan la pensión**_-dijo dándole la espalda y caminando a su habitación

_**Gracias anita**_-le pareció raro que de buenas a primeras anna accediera pero mejor no preguntaba

Caminaba por la calle muy tranquilo escuchando música en sus auriculares, mientras tarareaba una canción

Wo-o-o-o, wo-o-o-o-tarareaba-400 años Wo-o-o-o, wo-o-o-o

_**¡Yoh!-**_gritaba un pequeño chico de cabello castaño claro_**-¡yoh!-**_movía las manos en el aire

Yoh estaba tan perdido en la música que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que manta lo seguía desde hace rato ya

_**¡Yoh!-**_hablo manta alcanzándolo finalmente-_**amigo al fin te alcance**_–hablo agitado

_**Manta, no te había visto**_-hablo con una sonrisa en la boca y quitándose los auriculares

_**Llegue a la pensión y anna me dijo que ibas al supermercado-**_

_**Sí, me pidió comprar algunas cosas**_-hablo con su cara de siempre, relax.

_**Por cierto ¿ya le dijiste a anna lo de la visita de los chicos?-**_pregunto mientras caminaban

_**Ah, sí-**_

_**Y que te dijo**_-pregunto curioso

_**Pues nada, que estaba bien**_-respondió como si nada

_**Eso dijo, que raro, anna ah estado rara, hace mucho que no me pone a hacer labores de esclavos-**_

_**Si, desde que se suspendió el torneo de shamanes cambio su actitud**_-hablo con su sonrisa

Estaba en la pensión pensando en cosas que tenía que hacer

_**Yoh tan idiota**_-hablo al ver como había dejado los platos-_**esto aun está sucio**_-tomo una esponja y se puso a lavar los platos

Escucho un ruido en la parte de arriba, como si alguien caminara en la habitación de arriba, se seco las manos y se dispuso a subir al segundo piso

Camino fuera de la cocina, sabía que no era yoh pues no lo escucho entrar y no sentía su presencia, pero aun asi no sabía quién era pues no distinguía el foryoku, subió el primer escalón, no tenia su rosario pero era muy capaz de defenderse de cualquiera que estuviera en la casa, subió el segundo escalón y entonces sintió como alguien le colocaba una mano en la boca y otra en la cintura, la jalo debajo de las escaleras y entraron a un pequeño cuarto donde guardaban algunas cosas para aseo, no podía ver quien era pero era más fuerte que ella, cuando al fin pudo darse vuelta lo que vio le sorprendió

_**Hao-**_hablo en voz baja_**-que…-**_callo por que hao coloco nuevamente su mano en su boca

Le hizo una señal con su mano para que guardara silencio, con su mano derecha hao creó una barrera y un espejo que le permitió ver a anna fuera de la habitación

Fuera de la habitación pasaba un chico de cabellos negros buscando algo o a alguien, anna solo mantuvo silencio y observo

El chico volteo directo a la puerta del cuarto donde estaban anna y hao, miro por un rato la puerta y después salió de la casa

Guardo silencio por un rato más, le urgía salir del cuarto pues estaba demasiado cerca de hao

_**Hao tu… quien era ese chico, y que haces aquí**_-pregunto aun en el cuarto

_**Tan cortés como siempre**_-hablo mirándola con su sonrisa-_**de nada**_-dijo con cierto sarcasmo

_**Y porque te tengo que agradecer**_-pregunto anna con tono frio

_**Se puede decir que te salve la vida-**_

_**¿Quién era ese chico?-**_pregunto saliendo del cuarto

_**En realidad no lo recuerdas**_-hablo con una sonrisa-

_**Solo me importa saber que hacía en esta casa-**_

_**Digamos que estaba buscando vengar la historia**_-le respondió viéndola fijamente

_**¿Me buscaba a mi?-**_pregunto confundida pero con su semblante serio

_**Si, tienes una historia muy…-**_fue interrumpido por un grito

_**¡Yoh!-**_se escucho el grito de manta

Sin mirar a hao anna salió corriendo

A la entrada de la pensión se encontraba yoh inconsciente y manta exaltado

Se acerco hasta quedar en el suelo con él, lo miro por un rato y luego miro al techo de la casa donde se encontraba hao observando todo

Pronto sintió como empezaba un terrible dolor de cabeza

¿Vengar la historia?-se quedo esa palabra en su mente, que significaba, quien era ese chico.

_**Continuara…**_

X_x_x_x

O0la aquí les traigo esta nueva historia, este capítulo estuvo corto pero conforme avance los extenderé

Espero que les guste y explicare algunas cosas para que nos ubiquemos bien en el tiempo de la historia

Pues anna, yoh y hao tienen 16 años. (En este fic)

Ya paso un año desde la suspensión del torneo

Los demás personajes tienen entre 15 y 16 años (pilika, ren, horo, choco etc.)

El nuevo "enemigo" no es del anime.

Esta historia meteré un poco el concepto de "otra vida" de anna.

Hao no quedo como el malo, al final del manga hao muere pero en mi versión hao rectifica y se va, asi que anna se sorprendió por que regresara no por que estuviera muerto.

Pues espero que les guste y déjenme un review por fis.

Me voy

_**Annitha mz**_

_**Este es mi reset porque necesito olvidar quien soy y volver a sentir la ilusión que sentía al principio, recordar de donde vengo sin saber a dónde voy.**_


	2. 2- -brazalete-

**Reset**

Capitulo 2 _ _**"brazalete"**_

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

X_X_X_X_X

Despertó con dolor de cabeza, la luz del sol le daba en la cara y sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, trato de moverse pero cada movimiento le provocaba dolor, se sentía mareado y un poco confundido

Pudo observar que yoh empezaba a despertar, se acerco lentamente a él y coloco una frazada mojada sobre su frente, lo miro un rato mas para después darse cuenta que yoh dormía nuevamente, salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, entro en la cocina y preparo un té verde.

Mientras esperaba que el te hirviera pensaba en la visita de hao, por que había regresado, quien era ese chico, que tenía que recordad, pronto la tetera empezó a anunciar que el agua hervía

Tomo la tetera con una franela y vacio el contenido en una taza, aun pensando le dio un sorbo al te para darse cuenta de que estaba hirviendo, al sentir la leve quemadura en sus labios soltó la taza regando por todo el piso el contenido

Dio un suspiro de cansancio y tomo una franela de la mesa y se agacho, empezó a limpiar el contenido con gran calma, hasta que se detuvo al ver un objeto tirado cerca de la pared, se acerco al objeto, lo tomo en sus manos y pudo observar que era un pequeño brazalete dorado, de pronto imágenes vinieron a su mente como si de recuerdos se tratara

Una joven rubia con cabello largo y un vestido entre rojo y negro sostenía el brazalete con una sonrisa en los labios a su lado estaba un chico solo que no podía observar su rostro, después en otra "escena" podía observar a la misma joven con un rosario igual al de ella (anna) y aun sosteniendo el brazalete

Por un instante sintió un mareo que la hizo soltar el brazalete y apoyarse sobre el piso.

Respiro profundamente para luego ponerse de pie

X_x_x_x_x

Se encontraba mirando la fogata frente a él, estaba en un bosque muy cerca de fumbari

_**¿Señor hao que hará?-**_pregunto un pequeño niño con un afro

_**Lo que siempre eh hecho**_-hablo poniendo una media sonrisa-_**protegerla**_

_**Señor hao**_-hablo una chica de pelo rubio y 2 coletas-_**yoh está empeorando y el sigue asechando la pensión**_

_**Gracias mari**_-dijo mirando el fuego-_**cuando decida atacar estaremos listos**_

X_x_x_x_x

_**Pronto estarás nuevamente a mi lado**_-hablo con una sonrisa de malicia

_**Señor**_-hablo un chico de cabello castaño-_**lo encontró, hoy por la mañana**_

_**Sabía que lo haría**_-dijo sin dejar desvanecer su sonrisa

_**Creo que tenemos un problema**_-hablo un poco bajo y tímido

_**¿Por qué lo crees?-**_sin mirarlo

_**Hao asakura está interesado en ella**_-hablo sin mirar a el chico frente a él-_**el muy poderoso.**_

_**Lo sé, pero no te preocupes anna regresara por su propio pie**_-mirando el techo-_**asegúrate que deje el brazalete donde hao no lo vea**_

X_x_x_x_x

_**¿Cómo está yoh?-**_pregunto manta entrando en la pensión entrando en la cocina

Se encontraba en la cocina al parecer preparando algo-_**Bien**_-hablo sin ver a manta

_**¿Qué haces?-**_pregunto viendo que estaba muy entretenida

_**Jugo de naranjas, el holgazán de yoh aun no sale de su habitación-**_hablo fingiendo molestia

_**¿Crees que pueda subir a verlo?-**_pregunto pidiendo permiso para subir con yoh

_**Si tus cortas piernas te lo permiten adelante-**_hablo dándole el jugo-_**llévaselo a yoh**_

Anna sabia que el cabezón era casi como de la familia, no tenia por que pedir permiso para ver a yoh, prácticamente vivía ahí.

Del gabinete de arriba tomo una caja de galletas

Se dirigió a la sala, se recostó, puso su novela y empezó a comer galletas.

Estaba muy entretenida, se podía decir que esos momentos eran de relajación, solo que algo irrumpió su relajación, pudo sentir una presencia dentro de la casa ajena a hao, yoh y a ese chico del otro dia. El entrenamiento que había desarrollado este último año le permitía ser más perceptiva entre otros "trucos". Tomo su rosario y "escondió" su foryoku

Subió las escaleras lentamente sin hacer el mínimo ruido, siguió el foryoku hasta llegar a su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, antes de abrirla decidió tomar por sorpresa al intruso, deslizo la puerta al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ataque dejando al intruso casi congelado, lo miro por un momento, jamás lo había visto en su vida, lo miro de arriba abajo, era un chico de unos 13 años con cabello castaño y ropa casual, detuvo su vista en la mano del chico, en su mano poseía el brazalete que había encontrado esta mañana en la cocina

_**¿Quién eres tú**_?-pregunto con voz firme

El chico solo la miro un poco temeroso

_**Te hice una pregunta**_-hablo anna tratando de no subir mucho la voz pues yoh se encontraba en la habitación de enfrente_**-¿te envió ese chico?-**_dijo recordando el chico del dia anterior

_**No puedo contestar ninguna de sus preguntas, perdóneme-**_

_**Wow, un ladrón educado**_-hablo anna con cierto tono de sarcasmo

_**No soy un ladrón**_-hablo calmadamente

_**¿Entonces adonde ibas con el brazalete?-**_

_**No lo iba a robar, es un regalo para usted, solo quería guardarlo-**_

_**¿Un regalo de quien**_?-pregunto mirando al chico directamente a los ojos

_**No se lo puedo decir-**_aun calmado

_**Pues vas a tener que**_-dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima-_**dime su nombre**_-dijo moviendo su rosario provocando en el chico una expresión de molestia y dolor

_**No… no puedo**_-dijo respirando agitadamente

_**Podría hacer muchas cosas más, como entregarte a hao**_-hablo mirándolo

_**No yo no... Señorita de verdad no puedo hacerlo**_-dijo para después volver a sentir un inmenso dolor por todo el cuerpo

_**Habla ahora-**_dijo moviendo nuevamente su rosario haciendo que el chico chillara de dolor

_**Se llama, Damon, Damon Salvatore**_-hablo el chico que al parecer sufría

_**Damon**_-hablo anna en susurro, pensaba en ese nombre le recordaba a algo pero no sabía que, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las quejas del chico

_**Vete**_-hablo liberándolo, solo que antes le quito el brazalete de las manos

Pronto sintió como la presencia del chico se alejaba de la pensión

_**Hola preciosa**_-hablo hao apareciendo frente a anna

Anna lo miro para después darse vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta

Hao pensó que se iría de la habitación pero la acción de anna lo sorprendió un poco

Se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y la deslizo quedándose encerrada en el cuarto sola con hao

_**Quiero hablar contigo**_-hablo anna aun dándole la espalda-_**en privado**_

Hao solo sonrió para después invocar el espíritu de fuego e irse de la pensión sobre el

Bajaron en un bosque no muy lejos de la pensión, caminaron un poco para después encontrarse con una casa un poco vieja, entraron en la casa luego hao creó una barrera para que nadie les escuchara ni entrara

_**Y bien**_-hablo hao mirándola y sentándose en el sofá

La casa por fuera lucia vieja y maltratada pero por dentro estaba en buen estado

_**¿Quiero que me digas que es esto**_?-hablo mostrándole el brazalete

_**Un brazalete supongo-**_

_**No trates de hacerte el gracioso asakura, que significa-**_

Dio un gran suspiro y después le hiso una seña a anna para que se sentaran con él en el sofá

De mala manera se sentó en el sofá frente a él y coloco el brazalete en la mesita

_**Te escucho**_-hablo anna al ver que hao no decia nada

_**Dicen que todos tienen una antigua vida, pues eso es lo que sucede-**_

_**Tuve una vida antes de esta, ¿y ese chico?-**_

_**Supongo que es obvio, solo que no estoy muy seguro de que venga a revivir dulces**_ _**momentos**_-hablo con una leve sonrisa-_**Ese brazalete-**_dijo señalando el brazalete-_**el te lo regalo **_

_**Continuara:::**_

X_X_X_X_X

O0la aquí el nuevo capítulo de mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste

Los que ven y leen _the vampire diaries _se abran dado cuenta de la "coincidencia" del nombre, esto no se podría considerar un crossover, porque solo usare el nombre, según yo esto pues es lo aburrido vamos empezando, ya los siguientes capítulos procurare hacerlos más largos y "emocionantes".

Buenos hasta luego

Gracias por dejar review-y por leer

Las frases del final pertenecen a la canción RESET de PORTA

Annitha mz

**¡UNOS QUIEREN QUE SIGA MI VIDA, YO PIDO UNA NUEVA!**


	3. 3-tan iguales

_**RESET**_

Capitulo 3 –_**tan iguales**_-

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ni las frases del final, ni el nombre del "villano"

X_X_x_X_X

_**¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-**_pregunto más relajada, sin mirarlo

_**Estuve arreglando algunas cosas**_-hablo dándole una sonrisa, no planeaba decir que asuntos

_**¿Por qué regresaste?-**_pregunto con tono seco extrañada por el regreso del que pensó no ver al menos en mucho tiempo

_**Por yoh**_-hablo sin mirarla, podría decirle que su principal razón fue ella, pero no era mentira que regreso también por yoh

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir "frustración"

_**Que quieres con el-**_pregunto poniéndose un poco a la defensiva

_**Descuida, que vine a ayudar al inepto de yoh-**_

_**¿En, ayudarlo en qué?-**_pregunto un poco confundida

_**Digamos que está en un grave problema-**_

_**Háblame sin rodeos**_-hablo poniéndose de pie-_**de que problemas hablas**_

_**De Damon-**_soltó imitando la acción de anna

X_X_X_X_x

_**Ya te sientes mejor**_-hablo manta observando a yoh

_**Estoy bien jijiji, es solo que eh entrenado mucho estos dias, y anita solo me deja comer chicharos-**_

_**Nunca cambias, siempre tan despreocupado-**_refiriéndose a yoh, pues desde que lo conocía siempre había sido tan relajado y despreocupado de los asuntos

_**¿Dónde está anna?**_-pregunto curioso por el paradero de su prometida

_**Ah, creo que estaba viendo sus novelas-**_recordando a la rubia en la cocina

X_X_X_X_X

_**Iré a ver a yoh**_-hablo anna subiendo las escaleras

_**Hola anita**_-saludo yoh al ver a anna entrar en la habitación

_**¿Cómo te sientes?-**_dijo ignorando el saludo de su prometido

_**Mucho mejor**_-hablo con una sonrisa en los labios-¿_**donde estuviste?**_

_**Ah, quiero hablar contigo sobre eso**_-dijo sentándose sobre el futon-_**hao regreso**_

La expresión de yoh mostro sorpresa pero cierta alegría

_**Esta aquí**_-volvió hablar seria-_**planea quedarse en la pensión**_

_**Bien**_-dijo con una leve sonrisa

_**¿Bien?-**_pregunto con cierta duda

_**El también es un asakura y esta también es su casa**_-hablo mirándola a los ojos-_**es mi hermano**_

Aun le sorprendía la bondad de yoh

_**Bien-**_dijo afirmando con la cabeza

Se levanto del futon y se dirigió a la puerta

_**Anita-**_interrumpió su camino-_**tu sabes que hao, bueno, hao es muy, ya sabes tú le gustas y bueno**_-se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente

_**Duerme un poco**_-hablo anna siguiendo su camino

Salió de la habitación y deslizo la puerta, bajo las escaleras y entro a la sala encontrándose a hao mirando una fotografía de una mesa

Se acerco a él y observo la foto que el sostenía en sus manos

Estaba anna y yoh semi abrazados en la foto anna llevaba un vestido negro y se le alcanzaba a notar una leve sonrisa e yoh tenía una camisa gris y sus auriculares naranjas

_**¿Crees que este bien?-**_pregunto aun observando la foto

_**Lo supongo**_-hablo dejando la foto en su lugar

_**Que paso con el gran hao asakura**_-hablo la rubia refiriéndose a su gran cambio

_**Tu lo viste**_-hablo sentándose a su lado

_**Solo escuche que yoh te llamo hermano**_-dijo cruzándose de brazos

_**No quiero hablar de eso**_-respondió serio

X_X_X

_**Ah!**_-se escucho el grito de manta

_**Cállate enano**_-hablo anna con molestia

_**¿Qué hace el aquí?-**_

_**Relájate que solo estoy de paso tanma**_-hablo hao con una media sonrisa

"_de paso, y ni siquiera recuerda bien mi nombre"-_pensó el pequeño

_**Ve a preparar la cena-**_

_**Si anna**_-sin otra opción se dirigió a la cocina

_**Espero que en verdad estés de paso**_-igual que manta dirigiéndose a la cocina

Antes de que lo dejara solo, tomo a la rubia del brazo haciéndola que lo mirase

_**Sigo siendo un asakura-**_

_**Y un idiota-**_soltándose del agarre del chico

X_X_x

Estaban sentados ya con la comida lista

_**Yoh amigo por fin bajas**_-hablo manta emocionado por la presencia del castaño

_**Jijiji, ya me siento mejor, fue por tanto entrenamiento-**_

_**Eso no te servirá para evadirlo**_-se escucho a anna, con eso yoh amplio más su sonrisa

_**Claro que no Anita-**_sentándose-_**hola hao**_

Hao solo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

X_X_X

_**Hao asakura está viviendo con ellos-**_

_**No te preocupes, ya lo dije anna vendrá a mi**_-hablo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa

_**Señor**_-hablo un chico inclinándose-_**lo siento ella**_

_**Lo entiendo, es muy poderosa e inteligente**_-serio-en cuanto mas sepa más rápido vendrá

X_X_X

Estaba en el techo de la pensión

Ahora comprendía por qué yoh pasaba tanto tiempo en ese lugar, era tan relajante ver las estrellas estampadas en ese tan perfecto manto oscuro

Suspiro con cansancio-_**que se te ofrece asakura**_-hablo al sentir la presencia de hao

_**Nada se te pasa anita**_-sentándose a lado de la chica

_**No me llames asi**_-respondió de inmediato

_**¡Ah!, las estrellas son hermosas**_-hablo con calma

No lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto, hao hablando con tanta calma y paz, volteo a mirarlo, era la misma expresión de calma de yoh, tan iguales

_**Me voy a dormir**_-hablo anna levantándose y caminando con cuidado de no caer

Tropezó por una milésima de segundo, segundo que le basto a hao para atraparla

Quedo levemente encima de hao, lo miro a los ojos pensó en reclamarle pero reclamarle porque, rápidamente se hipnotizo en sus ojos, tan oscuros que relucía la soledad que el chico tenia

Sin pensarlo poco a poco se fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta sentir el dulce rose de los labios de la chica, no pudo evitarlo tomando a anna en un beso tranquilo pero apasionado

Sin evitarlo comparo los besos de los dos asakura, eran tan distintos pero tan iguales.

Se dejo llevar, como si lo que estaba haciendo no estuviera mal

Rompió el beso por falta de aire, lo miro y después con prisa bajo del techo para dirigirse a su habitación.

_**X_X_X**_

_**Continuara…**_

Que tal el capitulo, pues espero que les haya gustado, quedo muy corto pero pues aproveche para terminar de escribir los capítulos de mis otras historias,

Que por cierto ya actualice 2 SEMANAS y DAÑOS COLATERALES

Bueno me voy, gracias por leer y por sus reviews

Los quiero

_**Annitha mz**_


	4. -kat-

_**RESET**_

Capitulo 4- ….-_**kat**_-

Por: annitha mz

X_X_X

Hacía ya horas que tendría que estar durmiendo, pero no podía conciliar el sueño debido a su recién encuentro con hao, ni si quiera sabia por que le daba tanta importancia a un simple beso.

Tal vez porque había sido el primero, pero aun asi no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Tratando de cambiar de pensamientos, se empezo a preguntar sobre ese chico, damon.

Porque la buscaba, ella ni si quiera lo recordaba, que era tan importante

Cerró los ojos esperando dormir, extraño pues sintió como si alguien la mirara, abrió los ojos de golpe para observar solo oscuridad

Volvió a cerrar los ojos en busca de dormir un rato

_**Es tan hermosa**_-hablo el chico observando lo que parecía un espejismo de anna durmiendo

_**Lo sé**_-se escucho hablar a hao

Sonrió sínicamente

_**No fue difícil encontrarte**_-hablo hao mirándolo

_**Es porque no me escondía**_-respondió con suspicacia

_**Ahora que, piensas cobrarle a anna las que te hizo-**_

_**Me ofendes hao, solo regrese por lo que es mío**_-hablo ahora con tono más serio

_**Anna no es de tu pertenencia**_-igual de serio

_**Eso lo decidirá ella**_-respondió levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia hao-

_**Crees que volverá contigo, después de 1000 años**_-con tono de burla-_**ah cambiado, ahora tiene el coraje de matarte sin sentir culpa**_

_**Tan bajo la tienes hao-**_desapareciendo del lugar

X_X_X

_**Buenos dias anita**_-hablo yoh preparando el desayuno

_**Porque te levantaste temprano-**_

_**Jijiji, bueno es que no es tan temprano**_-sonriendo tontamente

_**¿Qué hora es asakura?-**_pregunto seria

_**Jijiji, bueno son las 11:30**_-se sorprendió pues era realmente tarde, ella nunca se levantaba tarde, se quedo seria

_**Tendrás doble entrenamiento por no despertarme-**_

_**Pero….anita yo no quería molestarte y….**_-con cascaditas en los ojos, imaginaba todas las torturas que aguantaría con doble entrenamiento

_**Basta de excusas asakura**_-sentándose en la mesa

_**Buenos dias**_-saludo hao entrando en la cocina-_**o tardes diría**_-sentándose en la silla a lado de anna

_**Buenos dias hao-**_saludo yoh sirviendo el desayuno

_**Y donde esta ese enano-**_

_**Tanma…-**_hablo hao por lo bajo

_**Jijiji manta está en una de sus clases especiales**_-sentándose con ellos

_**Por cierto anna se te olvido en el tejado**_-dándole su pañoleta roja

_**Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta, tanta fue la prisa al bajar que la olvido-**_

_**Estabas en el techo anna-**_

_**Si-**_arrebatándole la pañoleta-_**subí anoche, después hao y luego baje**_-sin quitarle la vista a hao

_**Asi es**_-sonriendo

Comieron en silencio

Al terminar la primera en ponerse de pie fue anna-_**recoges esto y más tarde entrenaras**_-saliendo de la cocina

Más tarde…

Estaban en el patio, anna sentada al pie de un árbol e yoh haciendo sentadillas con pesas en tobillos y muñecas

_**Anita, ya es mucho**_-hablaba agitado

_**No seas holgazán apenas llevas 1 hora-**_

Estaba con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y al parecer concentrada

_**Anita que haces**_-hablo yoh viéndola

_**Entrenando asakura y necesito concentración, silencio-**_remarco la última palabra

_**Jijiji lo siento**_-continuando sus ejercicios

Mantenía los ojos cerrados buscando total concentración pero con las incesantes quejas del asakura no podría lograrlo

Escucho un ruido fuerte-_**que hiciste asakura**_-hablo enojada y al abrir los ojos se topo con una habitación completamente blanca

"Katherine" escucho una voz que no sabía ni donde venia, después gritos

Podía escuchar gritos por todos lados, donde estaba, y los gritos no cesaban más bien parecía que se acercaban cada vez más a ella, sintió un fuerte golpe, después abrió los ojos y hao estaba frente a ella.

_**Que haces**_-tratando de levantarse

_**Te desmayaste, igual que yoh**_-al escuchar eso busco al menor de los asakura con la mirada para encontrarlo tirado en el suelo

Se acerco lentamente a él-_**pero…que, ayúdame a llevarlo a dentro**_

Lo levanto del piso seguido por anna, lo subió hasta su habitación

_**¿Qué ocurrió**_?-pregunto confundida

_**Ya te lo dije**_-pasándole de largo

_**Dijiste que nos desmayamos, ¿Por qué los dos? Porque aun no despierta, yo desperté rápido-**_

Se detuvo y suspiro-_**es una antigua técnica, ahora solo la conocen las personas que probablemente vivieron hace mas de 500 años-**_

_**Tu-**_haciéndolo obvio_**-y damon**_-recordó_**, pero cuál es el objetivo**_

**Deja inconsciente al enemigo-**

**Yo, pero desperté y…yoh-**

_**Se realiza a distancia y a veces se lastima al que esta cerca en este caso tú, despertara hasta que él lo decida o muera-**_

_**Me estás diciendo que un ataque tan simple, dejara a yoh inconsciente**_-tratando de asimilar las cosas-_**que hacemos, hao que…**_

_**No lo sé, nunca lo revertí, solo él puede-**_

_**¿Dónde está?**_-pregunto decidida

_**No servirá que vayas a verlo-**_

_**Entonces dejaremos a yoh asi-**_

_**Ni si quiera sabes si planea dejarlo asi, anna debes pensar con la cabeza fría-**_

_**Buenas tardes señorita Katherine**_-hablo el chico de cabellos castaños que había entrado antes a su habitación

Lo miraron a la par, se sorprendió al escuchar como la llamo

_**El señor Salvatore me envió a buscarla**_-

_**Regrésate anna no irá a ningún lado**_-poniéndose frente a anna en forma protectora

_**¿Dónde está damon?-**_hablo poniéndose a lado de hao

_**La llevare si no le molesta, y la regresare claro**_-con una media sonrisa

_**Entonces vamos-**_

_**Anna…-**_tomándola del brazo

_**Cuida a yoh**_-en susurro para soltarse

Llegaron a una gran casa, entraron después de pasar por varios hombres que era parte de seguridad, por dentro eran solo penumbras, una gran escalera frente a ellos y largos y oscuros pasillos a sus costados

_**Sígame señorita Katherine-**_caminando por delante de ella

_**Me llamo anna-**_completo, ya le estaba molestando que la llamaran por otro nombre

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran habitación

_**Con permiso**_-retirándose de la habitación

Miro a todos lados, esperando ver a damon, mantenía su porte de frialdad pero cierta incertidumbre se creaba dentro de ella

_**Hola kat-**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Espero les guste el capitulo, gracias por sus reviews

Y gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima

_**Annitha-mz-tinitha**_


	5. revelaciones

_**Reset**_

Capitulo_** 5-**__revelaciones_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

_**Hola kat**_-escucho su voz muy cerca de su oído

Se giro para verle y ahí estaba, el mismo chico que había visto en la pensión parado ahora frente a ella_**-¿Quién eres tú?**_

_**Creí que ya lo sabías**_-con una media sonrisa viéndola alejarse un poco de él pero con semblante serio y sin demostrar ningún tipo de miedo-_**al parecer interrogaste a Mark muy bien**_

_**Solo sé que tu nombre es damon, y que al parecer tenemos una vieja historia-**_

Le volvió a sonreír-asi _**es, me llamo damon Salvatore, tengo 18, bueno técnicamente 40 pues solo me dejaste vivir 22 años en mi vida pasada-**_se acerco a ella-_**pero eso es pasado**_

_**Y ahí se tiene que quedar**_-hablo con voz firme y sin bajar la mirada

_**Continuo, soy de Italia al igual que tu, Katherine**_-sonriéndole maliciosamente, podría jurar que era la misma sonrisa de hao-_**soy el antiguo shaman King, pero no serán tantas las diferencias de esta y la otra vida, tal vez solo tu nombre, aun que debo admitirlo se escucha muy bien**_-se acerco a ella dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros-_**anna-**_susurro haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos y alejarse un poco

_**En esta vida eres igual, quieres ser reina shaman, con lo fuiste en tu vida pasada**_-sonrió ante el desconcierto de la rubia-no _**te lo dijo hao, el fue asesinado dándome la oportunidad de convertirme en shaman King, y convertir a mi esposa en la gran esposa del shaman king**_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, toda una vida que no recordaba, frunció el seño-_**eso ya no importa, no vine aquí a hablar de tu pasado ni del mío por que incluso el de esta vida ya lo eh olvidado asi que…**_

_**Cierto**_-interrumpió las palabras de la rubia-_**te abandonaron a los 6 años, pues alégrate tu pasada vida fue mejor, y sabes por que**_

Se quedo callado como esperando cierta respuesta que la rubia no otorgo

_**Porque te concedí todo, todo lo que quisiste lo tuviste y lo que no te lo ofrecí, debiste de a verme agradecido-**_

_**Pues gracias**_-hablo con recelo-_**pero ahora solo quiero una cosa y es por lo que estoy aquí, quiero que yoh despierte**_

_**En eso también eres igua**_l-la vio molesta_**-sigues siendo un poco inocente**_

_**Basta de juegos, ¿por qué yoh?, porque yo, que es lo que quieres**_-

Y con suficiencia no quito la sonrisa-_**tantas preguntas, tan exigente**_-solo la vio quedarse seria como al principio_**-lo que quería era esto-**_

Lo miro con cierta duda a que se refería

Quería verte, tenerte cerca nuevamente, pero imagino que no es el momento adecuado-

_**Porque mejor no dejas de jugar y me dices de una buena vez que es…-**_

_**Regrese por ti, justo este año se reiniciara el torneo de shamanes y ahora conseguiré quedarme y saberme cuidar las espaldas de mi linda y futura esposa**_-poniendo una mano en la mejilla de anna que de inmediato y de mala gana fue aventada

_**Al menos quiero saber de qué te quieres vengar**_-con tono de molestia-_**es claro que te hice algo para que hables de mi con tanto repudio**_

_**Katherine me ofendes**_-hablo serio-_**jamás hablaría de ti con repudio, solo que no se olvida tan fácil, ya lo recordaras**_

Esa maldita frase de nuevo, esperaba que recordara pero recordar lo que paso hace años, con dificultadas había olvidado su infancia y ahora querían que recordara toda una vida de hace años

_**No vine aquí a hablar de nosotros, quiero que yoh despierte-**_exigió de inmediato, no quería dar rodeos al asunto

_**No estoy complaciente este dia-**_soltó encogiéndose levemente de hombros

_**Entonces qué piensas hacer con yoh-**_

_**Quisiera que todo fuera tan sencillo como encerrarte ahora mismo en esta casa, pero como te lo dije ya viene el torneo y no quiero tener complicaciones con hao**_-cambio su rostro a uno más serio-_**ese imbécil cree que puede tenerte**_

_**¿Qué pasara con yoh?**_-pregunto nuevamente, en realidad no le interesaba su perturbador pasado ni lo que hao quisiera con ella, bueno no ahora, ahora lo que le interesaba era el bien del asakura

_**No está en mis planes escuchar su risa estúpida por ahora**_-y con eso dejo todo más que claro para la rubia-_**te puedes ir**_

…

_**Anna-**_escucho su nombre de inmediato al entrar en la pensión

_**Hao-**_hablo en susurro

_**¿Qué paso?-**_pregunto mirándola por todos lados, para saber si estaba herida

La escucho suspirar mientras se tocaba la frente y fruncía el seño

_**Como esta yoh-**_pregunto sin mirarlo

_**Sigue igual, supongo que hablaste con el-**_

_**Asi es, y no respondió todas mis preguntas pero se quien lo hará**_- mirándolo fijamente

_**No lo creo**_-cambio su semblante por uno más serio

_**Ya basta hao, quiero saber todo**_-hablo con voz desesperada

_**Ya lo recordaras anna pero….-**_

_**No lo entiendes, yoh morirá y ustedes se sientan a esperar que recuerde**_-

Respiro hondo y tomo a la rubia del brazo mientras la dirigía a la sala de estar-

_**Bien, yo conocía damon desde la infancia, luego el regreso a Italia, unos años después regreso a América cuando tenía 15, tu venias con él, es muy poderoso todas las técnicas que se el las sabe y aun mas, cuando el cumplió 20 años se casaron y un año más tarde empezo el torneo de shamanes, nos separamos un poco por la rivalidad que se aproximaba al querer ser los dos shaman King, después me traicionaron y me asesinaron, asi que el logro convertirse en shaman King**_

Lo escuchaba atenta sin perder rastro de ni una sola palabra_**-según se lo traicionaste, aprendiste una técnica que logro destruirlo usando esto**_-le señalo el brazalete que descansaba en la mesa de centro

_**Asi que lo traicione y ahora quiere vengarse**_-dedujo con ciertas dudas

_**No lo sé, no puedo averiguar qué es lo que pretende, al parecer en este descanso que tuvo incremento su poder-**_

_**Piénsalo, no tiene sentido que afecte a yoh, se supone que fuiste su amigos…**_

_**Conocido**_-corrigió, claro casi lo olvidaba hao asakura no tenía amigos

_**Bueno, el dijo algo de que el torneo se reiniciara este año, que por eso estaba aquí, me dio a entender que yo sería su esposa-**_

_**Tranquila, no lo dejara hacerlo-**_le sonrió-_**aparte como dice el idiota de tu prometido, todo saldrá bien**_

_**Yoh se quedara asi**_-hablo con cierto dolor en su voz

Al percibir esto como si fuera impulso se acerco a ella para abrazarla protectoramente-

_**Continuara….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Reset**_

Capitulo _** 6-diario **_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

…..x…..x….x….x…..x…..x….x…x…..x…..x…x…..x

_**Katherina **__**tornerà**__** presto ad essere il mio**_- hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro

_**Signore**_-hablo el chico frente a él-_**che si fa con Hao Asakura**_

_**Tornerà a cui appartiene**_-aun la sonrisa cínica no se borraba de su rostro_**-l'inferno-**_

…..x…..x

_**Anna, a donde vas**_-pregunto hao desde la rama del árbol que se encontraba en el patio

_**No puedo salir a caminar o que**_-hablo con cierta molestia

_**Me preocupas, con damon asechando…-**_

_**A mí no me preocupa damon**_-hablo mirándolo fijo-_**me preocupa yoh, supuestamente viniste a ayudarlo y no te eh visto mover ni un dedo**_

_**Y que quieres que haga, por lo que se tú tampoco lo has hecho-**_

_**Lo intente fui con damon, lo intente, no solo me siento en una rama para ver que pasa**_-le contesto de mala manera sin dejar de observarlo ni un solo segundo

_**Bueno y dime tienes alguna opción que no sea sentarse y esperar**_-bajando de la rama y quedando frente a ella-_**ya estuviste frente a damon y seguro notaste que no tiene la intención de complacerte **_

Con las últimas palabras se dio vuelta dejando solo a hao en el jardín-

La vio irse y solo respiro hondo, sus palabras eran ciertas el tampoco hacía mucho

Caminaba por el parque que en esos momentos parecía muy solitario, pero para el motivo que se encontraba ahí estaba perfecto.

Miro unos segundos el agua cristalina que se reflejaba la leve luz del sol, suspiro y segundos después sintió como alguien le tocaba e hombro

_**Silver**_-hablo sin quitar la vista del lago

_**Hola anna**_-le saludo parándose a lado de ella-_**eh sabido lo que pasa, supuse que me llamarías**_

_**Jamás eh negado que ella tiene mucho potencial-**_

_**Ah-**_suspiro-_**lo sé, entonces pretendes que la traiga desde a América **_

_**Asi es, me servirá de gran manera, necesito a una semejante para realizarlo**_

_**¿Por qué ahora?-**_pregunto curioso y no era para menos anna trataba de involucrar a ella

_**16+7**_-le respondió mirándolo con complicidad

_**Ella tiene 6-**_

_**Lo sé, pero no pretenderás que le enseñe todo en dias**_-le sonrió_**-tengo que igualar el poder que tenía en mi primer vida**_

_**Bien, de cierta forma le servirá mucho tenerte como sensei, y bueno si tú la usaras que ella te saque provecho-**_le sonrió

Le devolvió la sonrisa-_**sobre mi cadáver**_

_**Me lo supuse, en 3 dias estará aquí-**_con eso se retiro de la vista de la rubia

….x….x….x….x

_**Hao, últimamente te has sentido bien**_-le pregunto mirando unas hojas

La miro con duda, a que venía esa pregunta era extraño que la itako preguntara algo asi-_**¿a qué te refieres?**_

_**Yoh antes de todo esto, unos meses después de que se suspendiera el torneo el…tenia malestares, algo raros y continuos, ¿tu...?-**_

_**No-**_

_**Ah, como dicen que los gemelos tienen un tipo de conexión, y con eso de que ustedes son "especiales"-**_

_**Anita**_-le hablo con cierta burla-_**crees que soy especial**_-hiso un leve puchero

_**Ni aun que soñaras**_-le respondió aun viendo las hojas

_**¿Qué son esos viejos papeles?-**_

_**Los encontré en el ático**_-aun leyendo-_**creí que…**_

_**Que…-**_

_**Que solo habías escrito la bitácora mágica**_-enseñándole un viejo libro

_**Ah, es un viejo diario, lo escribí hace 500 años-**_

_**Escribiste sobre damon-**_abriendo el libro_**-necesito saber todo sobre él y que técnica use…**_

_**Anna, no hay nada sobre él, y ya estaba muerto para cuando usaste la técnica contra el-**_

Lo miro mientras el libro era "arrebatado" de sus_** manos-pero sabes que técnica ¿verdad?**_

_**Asi es, pero no podemos comparar tu poder con el que tenías en ese tiempo, te falta foryoku-**_

_**Qué tal si consigo alguien que complete mi poder-**_

_**Necesitas una itako, pero anna no creo que…-**_

_**Hao, solo enséñame esa técnica y yo me encargo de lo demás-**_

_**Qué tal si pasa lo mismo que con el rosario de los 1080, si no funciona por segunda vez-**_

_**Tendremos un plan de reserva, no solo es yoh, si damon llega al ser rey shaman lo destruirá todo**_-

..…x…...x…...x…...x….x

_**Lo sé**_-hablo por la bocina-_**lo hare**_

Escuchaba atenta las indicaciones de la anciana al otro lado de la línea

_**Bien, estaré esperándola, buenas noches**_-colgó con desgano para subir decidida hacia el ático para buscar los papeles

_**Que buscas**_-le hablo hao observándola bajar unas cajas llenas de papeles viejos

_**Unos pergaminos-**_

Se sentó a lado de la rubia mientras le ayudaba a buscarlos en silencio

Después de un rato observo que la itako miraba fijo unas hojas-_**los encontraste**_

_**No**_-respondió con la voz apagada

…x….x….x….x….x….x….x

20-mayo-1508

Damon ah regresado, encuentro algo raro en el, consigo viene una chica igual percibo algo en ella

Tal vez es lo mismo que damon ve, pues no deja de observarla ningún momento

La chica es muy característica aun que un tanto inocente, tiene los cabellos rubios, la piel blanca, los labios rojos y los ojos negros

Como si fueran diamantes, aun que apagados, puedo observar que el brillo se va de ellos al pasar el tiempo, esas vestimentas que usa la hacen ver realmente hermosa pero no me interesa concluir amistades que no necesito

Damon ya tiene 15 años, ah regresado de Italia y aun con el objetivo de hace años, convertirse en el shaman King

Se de errores así que no pienso cometerlos nuevamente, no abandonare mi objetivo por la amistad

En 6 años comienza el torneo de shamanes, me resulta aburrido estar en el, así que no planeo participar en algo tan insípido

Aun que resultaría divertido entrar en ese concurso, pero el rumbo del torneo lo decidiré yo

Estos años eh logrado impresionar como era de esperarse a todos los shamanes en la aldea, eh planeado todo pero llevara un tiempo

No eh Pensado en confiar el plan a damon pues me traicionaría, lo conozco y sé que no se resignaría a ser uno de mis aliados.

Leía atenta una página que había escogido al azar del viejo diario de hao que se había conservado

_**Se suponía que se me case con damon fue por amor, porque hao supone que estaba triste**_-hablo cambiando de pagina

Después de pasar varias hojas en las que hao solo narraba algunas enseñanzas que repartía encontró una página donde hablaba de damon y ella

28-mayo-1508

Eh reunido a los más fuertes apaches de la aldea, les he prometido convertirme en shaman King para restaurar la tierra

Aun que aun no eh revelado mis ideas precisas de restaurar la tierra

Aun así algunos se han negado pues hablan de que no depende de mí el triunfo, si no de los grandes espíritus

Son unos estúpidos, servir solo a los grandes espíritus, esperar 500 años para tener suerte de escuchar algún murmullo de ellos, ser oficiales para cuidar a los grandes espíritus que finalmente jamás les pertenecerán enteramente

Katherina ah estado muy "ferviente" últimamente, la noto muy alterada

Lo puedo notar porque soy muy perceptivo, pero cualquiera que la observara pensaría que está bien, con su porte de reina inglesa puede fingir a la perfección que está bien, no me engaña algo pasa entre ellos, pero finalmente no es de mi incumbencia la vida de esa señorita

Otro ferviente en la aldea es damon, trata de conseguir sabiduría con los maestros de la aldea, no lo culpo todos los que tienen el objetivo tan planteado de convertirse en shaman King seguro ya están preparándose, solo que damon no ah dejado cabo suelto sin conocer

Ah venido a mí, siempre hablamos del pasado por evitar tocar el tema de las rivalidades

Cree que me conoce, pero no me conoce en lo mínimo, no sabe ni mi pasado y cree que podrá controlar mi futuro

Siempre ah sido así, cree poder controlar el futuro de todos, cree saber lo que pertenece a cada quien

Es el mismo caso con anna, no tardara tanto en apagarla, ella no aguantara mucho con el

Leyó unas cuantas páginas más pero solo por encima

_**Agosto 1508**_-leyo en voz baja

12-agosto-1508

Ayer eh tenido una reunión con una de las familias de la aldea apache, hasta el principio me parecía normal la reunión, se me considera uno de los más fuertes shamanes así que no me pareció extraño, eh conocido en persona a una joven con gracia llamada alumiel, todo estaba normal hasta que apareció goldv, la jefa de los apaches, entonces supe que algo tramaban, me basto un segundo para descubrir sus intenciones, sus palabras exactas, es hora de que te comprometas, se creen que pueden reinar en mi como en cualquier otro apache, pero por ahora no debo demostrarles disgusto ante sus decisiones, así que sin más acepte a la mujer que será mi esposa, aun que debo aceptar, es hermosa, solo que no me ha cautivado como lo ah logrado ella, Katherine ah logrado cautivarme completamente, cada movimiento que realiza me tiene completamente hipnotizado, ella si seria digna de ser mi esposa, aun que no está en mis planes perder mi objetivo por una joven, de cierto modo no debo preocuparme por eso ahora más adelante escogeré la mujer que desee.

Anoche la encontré observando la luna, su piel tan blanca contrastaba a la perfección con la luz de la luna, esto se está volviendo un tanto tedioso, solo me limito a observarla pues nunca hablamos, en realidad no sé si sabe que la observo, el que lo ah notado es damon, hemos hablado menos últimamente, sabe que estoy cautivado por su pequeña acompañante, aun así no me interesa, no es nada relevante, aun que damon es muy poderoso aun le faltan muchas cosas por aprender para estar a mi nivel

Aun faltan 5 años para el torneo, pero como eh ido pensando no me interesa algo como eso, construiré un reino de los escombros y todo ser por mí.

…

31-diciembre-1508

Aquí será un años más, no eh escrito en estos últimos días, las cosas siguen normales, nada fuera de lo común, hoy se celebrara el año nuevo en una ceremonia, eh analizado las cosas muy bien, no pienso casarme con esa mujer, lo eh decidido en cuanto tome posición en el trono tomare a la señorita Katherina como mi esposa, soy hao asakura y puedo elegir lo que quiera y la quiero a ella

Eh intentado entrar en su mente pero no lo eh conseguido, no encuentro una grieta en su fortaleza, es frustrante no sé lo que piensa ni lo que quiere, parece una pintura en la pared, sin hacer nada pero simplemente hermosa

Interrumpió su lectura, estaba o no enamorada de damon en aquel tiempo, era seguro que hao no porque hasta ahora solo hablaba de ella como alguien más a quien dominar

_**Hao-**_viéndolo entrar por la puerta, al instante observo el diario para después observar al chico

_**Que curiosa eres**_-hablo mirándola para después pasar su mirada al libro

_**Tengo que serlo**_-con simpleza-_**tu no querías que lo leyera así que…**_

_**Si no quisiera que lo leyeras no lo estarías leyendo-**_

Lo miro un tanto confundida

_**Es como la bitácora, cuenta con protección a menos que yo la quite-**_

_**Creí que…-**_

_**Todas tus respuestas están ahí **_-hablo señalando el diario_**-Aun recuerdo ese día**_

_**¿Es un día importante?-**_

Más que importante_**-¿vas a leer**_?

Lo miro intrigada para después señalarle un lugar a su lado-_**bien**_

1-enero-1509

Afuera se celebra un nuevo año, se pide a los grandes espíritus por fertilidad para este nuevo año, yo no pido nada, con lo que tengo ahora basta, ni si quiera se como paso, en realidad si se como paso pero no como llegamos a esto, salí del circulo donde se encontraban todos, camine por un rato y la encontré como siempre, observando la luna, como si anhelara llegar hasta ella, la observe por un rato mas para después acercarme

Le pregunte el por qué no celebraba, sin mirarme respondió con firmeza, no tenía nada que festejar, completo diciéndome que en Italia se festejaba el año nuevo en 6 días, por fin volteo a verme, sus hermosos ojos negros brillaban como gemas, interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo que no había ojos negros, me sorprendí, en realidad supo lo que pensaba, entonces hable, así que era por eso que no podía leer sus pensamientos, tiene reishi, sonreí ante la mirada de la chica, solo son café oscuro hablo nuevamente

Le hable nuevamente preguntándole quien era, era una pregunta muy obvia en realidad pero la pregunta iba mas allá de lo obvio, solo me miro sin bajar la mirada, me sorprendía que no se inmutara, en realidad verla era un lujo

Me hablo de que se casaría con damon, pregunte el por qué, creí que le molestaría la pregunta pero solo me sonrió haciéndolo obvio-es lo que debo hacer-me contesto sin dar vueltas

Después de hablar poco me acerque a ella y la bese, extrañamente correspondió a mi beso, para segundos después emanar tibias lagrimas, no sé cómo pero sentí un gran dolor, con impotencia le abrase y pronto quedamos fuera de la vista de cualquiera

Aun sigue dormida, no puedo dejarla ir, no después de esta noche, quiero que sea mía, mía como lo es ahora.

Tontamente sintió sus mejillas arder en rojo, bajo la vista sin querer encontrarse con la mirada del castaño

_**Hao…yo…-**_se detuvo no había por qué retractarse, total eso había pasado hace 500 años pero aun así….

No pasa nada-hablo hao mirando al frente

Se puso de pie con el objetivo de ir con yoh-_**lo de la otra noche**_-dudo en hablar

Se puso de pie al igual que la chica, se acerco a ella quedando muy cerca de su rostro

Se congelo el tenerlo tan cerca, lograba ponerla nerviosa

Sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba más a la rubia

Sin pensarlo ella misma fue acortando la distancia mientras podía sentir como hao hacia lo mismo

La observo por última vez a los ojos, la tomo de la cintura y a un paso, la sostuvo evitando que cayera al suelo

Ahora la chica rubia yacía en sus brazos, no de la forma que quisiera, inconsciente

_**Con en los viejos tiempos-**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

¿Que tal el capitulo?

Espero les guste y me dejen reviews

Se me ah ocurrido esta idea de los diarios para no usar los flash back que no me agradan del todo

Haciendo uso de mí extensa sabiduría en idiomas (traductor google) pues los primeros diálogos están en italiano

Aviso que ya eh actualizado mis fic

Cambiaras mi vida- cap 37

Reset-capitulo 6

2 semanas- capitulo 6

La cura-capitulo 2

En tus ojos-capitulo 3

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima

Annitha mz


	7. Chapter 7

Reset

Capitulo 7

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

…x…..x….x….x….x

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, afuera apenas el sol iba saliendo, seguro aun era de madrugada, observo al castaño parado junto a la ventana

_**¿Qué paso?-**_

_**Damon**_-respondió aun mirando la mirada

_**Hoy llega tamao**_-cambiando de tema

_**Porque mandaste por ella**_-aun mirando a la ventana

Sabía que no hablaba de tamao_**-la necesitare**_

_**Qué pasa si no funciona, que pasa si esta vez damon no muere**_-hablo ahora mirándola

_**No eres el mismo**_-poniéndose de pie-_**no eres el hao que conocí, eres una combinación del hao de hace 500 años, tiene que funcionar**_

_**Y tú no eres la misma de hace 500 años**_-acercándose más a la chica-_**antes maldije mil veces tu debilidad**_

Frunció el seño ligeramente-_**esto es de lo que hablo, antes eras fuerte, poderosa como nadie de tu edad pero eras débil, te manejabas por las reglas siempre cuidándote de no dar paso en falso, pero ahora eres fuerte, tus debilidades se fueron, ahora das pasos sin saber que pasara**_

_**No hao, escondo mi debilidad, sigo midiendo mis pasos, no puedo ser siempre la que va mas pasos adelante, si doy más pasos desapareceré**_- mirándolo de frente-

La observo detenidamente mientras subía su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de la rubia_**-jamás desaparecerás**_

_**Qué crees que pasara con yoh-**_

_**No lo sé anna, pero aún es temprano, deberías dormir**_-miro por la ventana, era cierto nadie lo sabia más que el desgraciado de damon, aun era temprano y sentía sueño así que decidió seguir el consejo que castaño

_**¿Tu dormirás?-**_

_**Prefiero quedarme aquí**_-respondió nuevamente tomando su lugar en la ventana

_**No prefieres dormir…aquí**_-pregunto acomodándose en el futon

Al instante pudo saber la interrogativa del chico_**-si, conmigo, solo vamos a dormir**_

Solo sonrió

…

_**Ese bastardo**_-con rasgo de molestia en el rostro_**-¡Stefan!**_

_**Dígame señor-**_enseguida apareció un chico frente de el

_**Mañana traes a Katherina-**_

_**Claro señor**_-respondió el chico-_**necesita algo más**_

_**Vete**_-hablo con molestia mientras escuchaba los apresurados pasos del chico- _**malditos**_

….

_**Hao…**_-lo llamo mientras caminaba por el pasillo con el diario en la mano

Entro en la cocina encontrándolo sentado frente al comedor-¿_**Qué haces**_?-pregunto viendo que no hacía nada

_**¿En qué fecha esta?-**_pregunto sin mirarla

_**Mmm, 3 de enero**_-mirando la fecha del diario-_**sabes, no entiendo porque tyler ah vuelto por mí, porque quiere que sea su esposa, se supone que lo traicione siendo su esposa y contigo en….**_

_**Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo-**_ahora mirándola-**hoy vendrá uno de los sirvientes de damon**

**Perfecto-**hablo con "felicidad"-_**aprovechare para hablar nuevamente con damon**_

_**Por supuesto que no-**_

_**¿Qué?, porque no si solo…..**_-con confusión-_**no estoy pidiendo permiso asakura**_-retándolo con la mirada

_**Qué bueno porque no te lo daría**_-al igual que la rubia retándola con la mirada_**-no suelo ser partidario de las reglas**_

_**Qué bueno, porque no te pregunte, aun así veré a damon-**_

_**Y yo digo que no-**_

_**Qué curioso, como dije antes no te lo pregunte-**_

_**Esta molesto por lo de ayer**_-hablo suspirando-_**así que no iras**_

_**¿Lo de ayer?-**_pregunto más seria-a_**yer no paso nada-**_ahora sin mirarlo-_**escúchame necesito hacer algo por yoh, no es posible que este pasando esto, que yoh tenga que pagar nuevamente por mi pasado**_

Salió de la cocina sin si quiera mirar a la chica

Suspiro, esto se salía de control, más bien el control sobre esa situación la tenia damon

Se encontraba mirando fijamente a la rubia que voluntariamente estaba frente a el

_**Y como estas**_-pregunto con cinismo

Le sonrió con burla_**-bien, con hao en casa estoy bien**_-le respondió con molestia_**-y tu**_

Frunció el seño ante el comentario de la rubia-_**bien, no eh descansado tanto como yoh pero estoy bien**_

_**Que pretendes con esto-**_

_**Esa pregunta ya la habías hecho**_-le recordó mirándola

_**Me quieres repetir la respuesta, porque no comprendo en realidad que pretendes, tal vez hace 500 años estaba contigo, te entendía pero ahora en realidad no te entiendo**_

_**Te equivocas, hace 500 años fingías entenderme, si hubiera sido así no me hubieras traicionado-**_

_**¿Por qué yoh?, el no tiene nada que ver en esto-**_

_**Es tu prometido y hermano de hao**_-

_**Hao no tuvo nada que ver con que yo te traicionara**_-le aclaro con molestia-_**el estaba muerto cuando te traicione**_

_**No solo me asesinaste**_-hablo acercándose a ella rápidamente-_**me traicionaste entregándote a ese imbécil-**_ahora tomándola del cuello con fuerzas hasta dejar un poco marcado el cuello de la rubia

_**Suéltame**_-advirtió con semblante serio pero ciertamente asustada, poco a poco sentía como le costaba más trabajo respirar-_**si me entregue a él fue por algo, no te das cuenta, no soy Katherina, ni lo seré-**_hablo con dificultad

_**Esa no es tu decisión**_-hablo después de soltarla bruscamente y con molestia en la voz

_**Me voy**_-hablo molesta dándose la vuelta y tocándose el cuello que le seguía doliendo

_**Espera**_-pronuncio el nombre con rareza-_** anna**_

_**Que quieres-**_

_**En realidad quisiera que lograras entender esto-**_

_**No quiero entender, quiero que yoh despierte y que desaparezcas de mi vida, es lo único que quiero**_-

_**Eso lo decidiré yo-Todo estaría bien, si tú te hubieras portado bien**_-hablo sin acercarse a la rubia_**-pero al parecer lo único que haces es destrozar la vida de los demás, todo lo que ahora vive yoh, no es más que una consecuencia de tu inmenso egoísmo**_

….

Entro en la pensión no sin antes cambiar su semblante por uno más serio

Al entrar pudo ver que en la sala estaba hao y en la cocina tamao

_**Buenas tardes señorita anna**_-le saludo tamao saliendo de la cocina

_**Ya fuiste con yoh**_-caminando hacia la sala

_**Claro, vi que estuviera bien, la señora kino me dio instrucciones para mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier daño exterior y también….-**_

_**Ya**_-la callo pues no tenía ganas de escuchar a la peli-rosa

Se dirigió a la nevera buscando algo-_**no hay helados**_

_**No señorita pero…puedo hacer algunos y…-**_

_**Ya-**_nuevamente le hablo con molestia-_**no hagas nada, me voy a mi cuarto no quiero que nadie me moleste**_

_**Si, no se preocupe yo….-**_hablaba con nervios la profetiza que solo bajaba la mirada_**-¿está bien?-**_emitió esas palabras sin embargo no escucho respuesta de la rubia que ahora ya subía las escaleras

Escucho los pasos de la itako por las escaleras, solo se mantuvo mirando al frente, si ella no podía hacerle caso al menos en una porque él tendría que preocuparse de las consecuencias para la rubia

Suspiro y en instantes se levanto dispuesto a ir con la itako

Entro en su cuarto, deslizo la puerta con fuerzas y con la respiración agitada

Las simples palabras que había escuchado por parte de damon la habían hecho explotar, despertar

En realidad era culpa suya el estado de yoh, que yoh pagara por su pasado ya era algo muy habitual, desde pequeños cuando yoh perdió a su amigo por ella, cada cosa que yoh pasaba era por su culpa

Se sentó frente al tocador mientas trataba de no derramar ni una sola lagrima

Sentía demasiada desesperación, damon solo se burlaba de ella, de la situación de yoh, y ya sentía desesperación de no saber lo que pasaría, damon simplemente no daba una solución concreta para el tema, así que no sabía cómo solucionar eso

Y eso lo que le producía mas impotencia, no tener la solución.

Se miro al espejo y se quito los pocos cabellos rubios que le tapaban la vista

Se miro fijamente el cuello donde se mostraban escasas marcas rojas, levanto la vista observando a hao

Se acerco a la rubia que se mantenía sentada y nuevamente mirando su reflejo

_**Como si nada**_-hablo haciendo que anna mostrara una leve sonrisa aun así llena de nostalgia

Coloco su mano derecha sobre el cuello de la rubia y en menos de 5 segundos las marcas se desvanecieron

_**Señorita anna**_-se escucho la voz de tamao al otro lado de la puerta-_**el señor Shiruba está aquí**_

_**Ahora bajo**_-hablo levantándose-_**silver está aquí, no creo que…**_

_**Lo entiendo**_-le sonrió levemente-_**baja**_

Bajo las escaleras encontrándose a silver y su acompañante, su pequeña acompañante

Solo suspiro mientras la observaba ella era una esperanza

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

Reset

Capitulo 8

Por: annitha mz

…x…x…x…x…x

_**El sentimiento de culpabilidad es muy poderoso, puedes intentar darle la espalda, pero entonces te ataca sin que lo veas y entonces termina carcomiéndote. Hay quienes luchan por entender ese sentimiento, sin querer o sin poder justificar el papel que han jugado en la historia. Otros huyen de su sentimiento de culpa, despojándose de su conciencia poco a poco hasta que no queda nada. Pero yo corro siempre hacia mi culpa, me alimento de ella, la necesito.**_

Anna, es una niña-hablo hao tratando de calmar a la sacerdotisa

Esa es una excusa muy tonta-reprendió al castaño con una mirada asesina

Sonrió aun que lo mirara con esos ojos que hacían temblar a tanma y a cualquier otro, a él no le causaban ni el mínimo miedo, más bien le causaba eso, gracia ver rabiar a la itako.

No te burles hao, mejor ve y dile a tamao que prepare la cena-hablo haciéndolo bajar del árbol

No-repitió tratando de tener paciencia y viendo como el castaño entraba en la casa-mira alumi, cruza tus piernas, la meditación es la base de una sacerdotisa, la necesitas para todo-hablo sentándose a lado de la pequeña de apenas 6 años-bien, cruza las piernas, y cierra los ojos, busca un lugar en tu mente en que no entre nadie, debes estar en blanco-

Después de estar un tiempo en el jardín, decidió entrar en la casa dejando a la niña meditando, si es que no estaba dormida

Que genio-hablo hao en burla sentando en las escaleras

¿Cómo está yoh?

Narra anna

Observe bajar a tamao con la cara de preocupación, bueno se trata de yoh ella siempre está preocupada

Me respondió con voz baja como siempre, no sé si me tiene miedo o que, que ni hablar bien puede frente a mi-tiene fiebre-la escuche y enseguida di un pequeño suspiro mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de yoh

Anna-escuche hablar a hao mientras tamao entraba rápidamente en la cocina

Ni si quiera me detuve, ya me arte de estar esperando y actuar como si nada pasara, como si yoh no estuviera inconsciente en el segundo piso

Solo han pasado pocos días pero ya me siento desesperada, claro que no lo voy a demostrar pero en realidad me siento cansada de esta situación, todos aquí solo juegan

Entre en la habitación deslizando la puerta tras de mí, me mantuve pegada a la pared, mirándolo, como siempre lucia tranquilo, pero ni si quiera sé si lo está-todo estará bien

Esas palabras que yoh se empeñaba en repetir una y otra vez, ahora deseaba con todas mis fuerzas creerlas, deseaba solo volverlas a escuchar de sus labios.

Señorita anna, traje otra frazada por si el joven yoh t…-la escuche detenerse pues solo me observaba con tristeza-¿el joven yoh despertara?

Se atrevió a preguntar con decisión-debe, aun le queda mucho entrenamiento-esas palabras fueron el perfecto disfraz para lo que en verdad quería decir, "aun no nos hemos casado" esas son las palabras perfectas-ve con alumi

Yo quisiera quedarme por si…-

Vete-ahora le ordene, y sin mirarla supe que ahora seguramente se encontraba a punto de llorar-ahora

Con permiso-y con esas palabras salió del cuarto rápidamente

Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado, coloque una de mis manos en su frente comprobando que tenía fiebre, moje unos retazos de tela y se los coloque con lentitud en la frente

Mire por la ventana por mucho tiempo, no sé cuanto pero inclusive sueño me dio, era raro pues no solía dormir durante el día, con lentitud me acosté a lado de yoh, decidida a escuchar los latitos de yoh no a dormir pero con el tiempo deje de escuchar su corazón y simplemente me quede dormida

Todo estará bien anita-me hablo yoh con tanta paz sin embargo yo podía sentir la soledad que emanaba de ese lugar, inmediatamente la tristeza me invadió, si estaba soñando o más que eso era uno de los peores sueños, una pesadilla, pues en sus ojos no podía ver brillo y su voz aun que calmada llena de soledad

Yoh, regresa por favor-suplique con la voz quebrada cosa que jamás había escuchado en mi

Anita todo estará bien, sigo estando contigo-

Desperté completamente asustada por ruidos en la parte de abajo, me levante no sin mirar rápidamente a yoh, baje las escaleras y en mi corto recorrido escuche su voz-y donde está el tonto de yoh

Me detuve de golpe y suspire, que hacían esos tontos en mi casa. Y digo tontos, porque cuando viene uno viene toda la manada

Se parece un poco a anna, pero dices que es hija de silver-escuche la voz de pilika-

No será que anna engaño a yoh y….-

Entre mirando a horo y haciendo que detuviera su frase con una cara de "me matara"

Ann…anita-hablo horo con cara de suplica

Y ahí estaban casi todos, estaba horo con cara de tonto, pilika tratando de callarlo, ren mirando serio a hao, ryuu mirando con corazoncitos en los ojos a tamao, extrañamente lyzerg también vino, al menos ese es educado y finalmente manta un poco nervioso junto a alumi

Anna, preguntan por yoh-hablo manta mirándose las manos

Si, donde esta ese idiota-

-tamao te dije que alumi debería estar meditando-Respire molesta para después pasar mí vista nuevamente por todos los visitantes, tamao lucia nerviosa y sin ánimos de decir una sola palabra, manta ni se diga no sabía ni como hablar, finalmente mire a hao que me miraba con "¿preocupación?"

Yoh…-comenzó a hablar pero pare pues sentí como la voz se me iba y no me permitiría ser tan vulnerable frente a ese grupo de tontos-bueno yoh…

Observe a ren que se mostraba ahora intrigado se que a todos les sorprende que titube al hablar pero…pero

Yoh se encuentra inconsciente por un ataque-suspire al escuchar hablar a hao

-¿un ataque?-pregunto ren a la defensiva

Si, damon…-pause nuevamente ellos ni si quiera sabían quién era-el…quiere convertirse en shaman King, es muy fuerte y yoh despertara hasta que le quiera-hable con el semblante serio (según yo)

-entonces, yoh-

Esta arriba-hable haciéndome a un lado mientras ryuu pasaba

Porque ese damon ataco a yoh-pregunto ren levantándose y como siempre con su tono frio

Por…-me interrumpió tamao al hablarme desde el pasillo

Señorita anna, la señora kino le llama-

Me salí de la sala, y tome el teléfono que amablemente manta pagaba. Estuve hablando un momento cuando escuche a manta salir alarmado de la sala

En cuanto me vio se puso más blanco de lo que estaba, entre completamente molesta a la sala encontrándome con ren y hao peleando como si fueran niños

Basta, deténganse-grite tratando de imponerme pero nada pasaba, cuando por fin se detuvieron ren sangraba por la comisura de los labios y hao de la nariz-que demonios pasa con ustedes

Todo es culpa de hao, yoh esta así por su culpa-hablo ren dispuesto nuevamente a pelearse solo que ahora horo demostró un poco de inteligencia al detenerlo

No, el no tiene la culpa-excuse a hao de inmediato pues era la verdad, hao no tenía la culpa

No lo defiendas, hao lo acepto todo esto pasa por su…-escuche a ren pero decidí detener sus estupideces

Hao no tiene la culpa, es mi culpa que yoh este así-declare mientras bajaba la cabeza y todos me miraban atentos-así que si quieren culpar a alguien que sea a mí, aun que no es muy buena idea a menos que ren quiera pagar el hospital-ahora recuperando mi voz fría y mi semblante serio

Después de que les explique solo lo necesario y claro que quedaron extasiados de mi larga narración de pocas palabras-lo traicione hace 500 años y se quiere vengar-ese fue mi largo relato, Ya se instalaron en "sus" habitaciones y ahora llego la hora de dormir, hace un tiempo fui a ver a yoh, la fiebre bajo pero sigue inconsciente, Creo que leeré el diario de hao pues aun tengo dudas sobre todo esto

Narra hao

Como todas las noches fue a ver a yoh antes de dormir, ahora está en su habitación, Sé que es mala idea, se que todo lo que tenga que ver con los dos es mala idea pero no puedo evitarlo, Entre en su habitación y la observe sentada en el futon, me observo al instante y solo respiro profundamente para nuevamente pasar su vista al diario que sostenían sus manos

-¿me amabas?-pregunto sorprendiéndome de sobre manera, como es que hace preguntas así sin mostrar ninguna emoción, como si nada-hace 500 años, ¿me amabas?-pregunto nuevamente

Claro-respondí como si nada y aun que jamás lo acepte le sorprendió la respuesta

Entonces porque me case-

Ya te lo había dicho-me senté junto a la ventana observando las estrellas-no rompías las reglas y cuando las rompiste no pudiste con la culpa

Que sencillo lo dices-presentí un poco de reproche en su voz

Así es-le respondí con sencillez tratando de averiguar que decía

Claro que no es sencillo, todo eso, algo que paso hace mas de 500 años ahora es un gran problema-claro que estaba preocupada aun que no lo aceptara yo lo sabía

-¿Sigues leyendo el diario?-tratando de cambiar de tema

Pues ni tu ni nadie quiere hablar así que al menos tengo que saber algo-me respondió con ¿molestia?-esto es estúpido, si tan solo damon me dijera lo que quiere se lo daría y punto

Esto es más que una petición, aparte sabes lo que él quiere-hable ahora mirándola con seriedad-ser el rey shaman y a ti-se acerco a mi sentándose a mi lado-estas dispuesta a darle eso

Me miro con decisión, siempre que la veo se puede ver la decisión en sus ojos pero nunca como este día-si, si eso es lo que quiere por dejarlos en paz si lo haría

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-mejor no hacer que se desespere pues es capaz de ir con damon y…

Cuéntame todo, desde el inicio, todo-me pidió mirándome fijamente, no con esa mirada asesina que suele aplicar más bien mirándome con tranquilidad-

Después de año nuevo tu actuaste como si nada hubiera pasado así que yo hice lo mismo, seguí con mis planes de ser shaman King, igual que damon, con el tiempo te convencí de mantener una relación pero a escondidas pues no quisiste enfrentarte a damon, eso nos causo problemas y terminamos, tu te quedaste con damon y yo me tuve que casar con alumiel antes de lo que planeaba, paso un año y no nos dirigimos ni si quiera la mirada, ya faltaban 3 años para el shaman fight así que puse mi mejor plan en marcha, solo que nuevamente algo me detuvo, alumiel quedo en cinta así que me tuve que esperar otros meses, jamás me causo emoción tener un descendiente, no con ella, pero el hecho ya estaba, reuní a los shamanes mas fuertes de la aldea y los convencí de estar a mi lado, durante un año les enseñe mis técnicas para volverlos más fuertes, y logre terminar la bitácora mágica, entonces solo faltaba año y medio, un día te encontré en el rio y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, entonces nuevamente empezamos, pero…-

Pero…-hablaste ahora intrigada

Damon se dio cuenta porque leyó este diario-hable señalando el diario-después consiguió ver la bitácora mágica y logro descubrir el ritual de taizan kuzun, así es como logro reencarnarse en esta vida, un día te encontré en el rio llorando y me contaste que damon te ataco por lo que había descubierto, claro que quise enfrentarlo pero tú me lo impediste, ahí fue cuando me contaste que ahora damon era más poderoso pues ya había visto la bitácora, entonces te prometí que te sacaría de ahí, y así lo hice, cuando faltaba solo un año logre crear el ying-yang hao jutsu y así mi poder creció pues logre controlar los cinco elementos naturales, después logre robar el espíritu de fuego, y nos fuimos de la aldea, recorrimos el mundo y reuní algunos shamanes fuertes, regresamos a la aldea pues el torneo de shamanes por fin comenzó, regresamos a la aldea y damon ya tenía todo un ejército preparado, les revelo a todos mis intenciones al convertirme en shaman King así que prácticamente todos los participantes se mostraron contra mí, incluso los guerreros seminoa, que no lograron detenerme, había un participante que era parte de la familia asakura, el pensaba como yoh, como yo soy un asakura creía que era su responsabilidad vencerme, junto a matamute lograron derrotarme mientras damon lograba llegar a los grandes espíritus-

Usaron 3 cosas para vencerte cierto-

Si, futsu no mitama, una espada de espíritus, senhachijuu, tu valioso rosario de los 1080-

Podríamos hacer eso contra damon…-

No, no funciono conmigo por segunda vez, no funcionara contra el-

¿Qué paso después?-suspiraste con cierta derrota

Me asesinaron pero no lograron arrebatarme el espíritu de fuego, tú te quedaste con él, el se convirtió en shaman King así que logro someterte con facilidad, se casaron y el rápidamente enloqueció, el poder y el recordar nuestra traición lo llevaron a la locura así que tu le asesinaste, con ayuda de una de tus mentoras realizaron un ritual que logro vencerlo-

Dejaste a tu familia por mí- negaste con la cabeza-. Todo esto es mi culpa, todo esto está pasando por traicionarlo

No te mentiré, pero yo también tengo mucha culpa en esto-

Debemos encontrar algún método para vencerlo, yoh no se puede quedar así-hablaste preocupada-espero que lo de alumi funcione

Aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes-

Háblame con la verdad, estoy harta de verdades a medias-

Damon no puede morir sin antes haber despertado a yoh…-

Estas diciendo…si damon muere, yoh se quedara así-

Ni si quiera respondí porque me di cuenta de que ya sabias la respuesta

El puede continuar con esto por siempre-hablaste sin mirarme-vete

Sin discutir salí de tu habitación

Narra anna

Me quede seria y casi olvidando que tengo que respirar, hace años yoh perdió a su mejor amigo por mi culpa, pago por mi tormentoso pasado, ahora también lo hacía, no puedo permitir eso nuevamente. Lo hare, estoy decidida y es que yo no pierdo nada, yoh tiene amigos, familia y yo no tengo nada así que es el momento indicado.

Yoh depende de mí y yo no lo dejare así, no puedo creer que en verdad sea tan miserable mi vida, mis padres me abandonaron por mi culpa, hice que yoh sufriera perdiendo a matamute, incluso hace 500 años fui un problema, casi matan a la familia de hao, bien o mal traicione a damon, es mi culpa que ahora el busque venganza-

Es extraño, con todo esto siento culpa, creo que es lo justo pero también es injusto que solo sienta culpa, que todo a mi alrededor se derrumbe y yo no haga nada, esta culpa es lo que me mantiene firme, es extraño y soy extraña, pero con los años eh aprendido algo, si tienes algo utilízalo, hice que manta nos llevara a América, que ren pagara la comida, que yoh hiciera la comida, que alumi me ayudara, eso es lo mejor que sé hacer, utilizar lo que tengo, así que ahora utilizare el elemento que tengo más cerca: mi culpa

Eso es lo único que eh tenido durante años y ahora se intensifica así que…porque no utilizarla mejor.

_**Para mí la culpa es una de las pocas luces que iluminan mi camino.**_

Continuara…

POR: _**annitha mz**_

Gracias por leer

Los invito a leer mis nuevos sonfic

Yo te esperaba Jeanne/men

Causa y efecto anna/hao

¡Y a leer "cambiaras mi vida" hoy martes final!


	9. Chapter 9

Reset

Capitulo 9

…x…x…x…x

Era un nuevo día, la pensión se encontraba en total silencio, todos estaban aun dormidos pues en verdad era muy temprano, por lo tanto manta y ryuu aun no llegaban solo ella estaba despierta

Estaba un tanto nublado afuera pero anna se mantenía sentada sobre el pasto meditando

Respiro con molestia, tenía cerca de dos horas ahí y solo sentía frio y era lo que se debía esperar que con ese clima sintiera frio pero era una itako se suponía que no debería de sentirlo con la meditación, pero que esperaba si llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder dejar de pensar en eso, solo eso rondaba su cabeza así que la concentración era imposible en ese momento.

Entro en la pensión y subió a su cuarto, del closet tomo su gabardina café, se coloco su pañuelo en la cabeza y salió de la pensión lo más rápido posible

Camino por el parque cercano a la pensión, en las calles había pocos autos y prácticamente era un desierto pues solo ella caminaba por el lugar, suspiro con cansancio mientras veía el lago en completa quietud- quiero hablar contigo

Solo sonrió a espaldas de la chica- claro

Entro al ya conocido "palacio" donde vivía damon, frente a ella inusualmente había muchas personas, seguro aliados de damon, los miro por un momento y después se dirigió a damon

- Supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí- mirándolo a los ojos

Eres tan impredecible que no lo sé- sonrió con burla sentándose frente a la rubia

- Te ofrezco lo que quieras, a cambio de que yoh despierte-

Lo que sea- ahora parándose y quedando frente a la chica

Solo quiero que yoh despierte, no pido que termines con esta absurda venganza, solo que yoh despierte, después podrás continuar con cualquiera de tus planes-

Anna, esto no es una absurda venganza- sonrió mientras le daba vuelta quedando a espaldas de ella- esto es justo, te diré una cosa, antes de embarcarte en un viaje de venganza cava dos tumbas, y yo ya lo hice, ahora tú decides a quien enterramos-

Se volteo completamente molesta- si los tocas te juro que…-

Eres muy propensa a jurar cosas que no cumplirás verdad- sonrió con cinismo mientras miraba insistentemente a la rubia- le juraste a hao que jamás lo perdonarías cuando casi mata a yoh y mírate ahora

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora dime qué dices, te doy lo que sea- hablo bajando la mirada por un segundo

De verdad estas dispuesta a darme…lo que sea- hablo acariciando el brazo de la rubia

Suspiro- lo que sea- por dentro claro que se arrepentía pero ya se había convencido lo que sea por yoh

Sintió la respiración del chico en su cuello- anita- menciono con sarcasmo de sobra- no te recuerdo tan ofrecida

Cerró los ojos con molestia- cierto, decir eso es como una ofensa hacia ti teniendo en cuenta tu pasado

Entonces no- suspiro con decisión- créeme que no tendrás otra oferta como esta

Con esas palabras se dispuso a salir de la habitación

Te lo mereces- deteniendo el paso de la rubia- yoh esta así por tu culpa, hao no tiene la culpa, solo tú, te lo mereces y me hace tan feliz saber que no puedes dormir porque esto es tu culpa, disfrutare cada segundo de tu sufrimiento

Que no será mucho- con esas palabras salió del cuarto

Señorita anna- recibió tamao a la rubia- el desayuno está listo

Estaré en mi habitación, no me molesten- con tono frio como siempre subió las escaleras sin mirar a nadie

El día se pasó figuradamente volando, prácticamente no hubo escándalo hasta las 7 de la noche que llego horo con su escándalo

Chicos habrá una fiesta de disfraces- hablo emocionado- miren dice que todos están invitados

- ¿de disfraces?- pregunto manta interesado

Si, es mañana, según la ofrece el gobernador, deberíamos ir-

Que dices anna- pregunto hao mirándola

Ustedes pueden ir, me quedare con yoh- hablo seria sin mirar a hao

Por favor anna- suplico la peli- azul- ándale si

Me voy a dormir- sin querer seguir escuchando a la insistente chica abandono la sala

Sabes que fue totalmente estúpido lo que hiciste esta mañana- le hablo hao con tono de reproche

Al menos hice algo- ahora encarándolo con el mismo tono- crees que no se que fue una estupidez, lo sé pero estoy tratando de hacer algo por yoh

Esa no es la mejor solución…-

Entonces esperas que continúe con lo de alumi para destruir a damon y tu hermano se quede así, ese es tu magnifico plan- ahora perdiendo la frialdad que siempre usaba al hablar

Sé que estas desesperada pero…-

Es más que eso, damon solo está jugando en lo que se reanuda el torneo, solo quiere hacerme sufrir, y te aseguro que aun que me odie me quiere viva-

Se mantuvo serio mientras digería las palabras de la rubia que no captaba muy bien- que estás diciendo

Que me quiere ver sufrir y muerta no lo hare-

Señor hao- apareció kanna frente los chicos

Sin decir nada anna solo se dirigió a su habitación

Que pasa- pregunto sin mirar a la peli- azul

…

Mañana temprano llegan los trajes-

Ella se molestara- hablo tamao con tono de preocupación pues la rubia ya había sido muy clara con eso

Ah no te preocupes tamaito, si se enoja le echamos la culpa a ryuu-

…

Miro su muñeca y con lentitud hiso un corte con la navaja que sostenían sus manos logrando lo que quería- que demonios haces

Al tratar de acercarse a la rubia que se mantenía en medio de la habitación algo lo detuvo- no soy tan estúpida, es un escudo- sonrió levemente- que te pasa hago lo que dijiste- hablo anna con malicia viendo como la sangre salía de su muñeca derecha- cavaste dos tumbas ¿no? Así que decidió entrar en una

Te equivocas al hacer esto- hablo negando con la cabeza

Tal vez, pero ahora tú decides, puedes ver cómo me desangro lentamente y dejar a yoh así o verme sufrir por más tiempo pero despertar a yoh-

Sonrió con malicia- no creas que con esto…- se detuvo al ver a la chica cortar su otra muñeca

Abrió los ojos con pesadez pues se empezaba a sentir mareada a cada segundo que pasaba- si esperas que me desmaye para que se rompa el escudo pierdes tú tiempo, el escudo desaparecerá hasta que muera, debiste…aceptar mi antigua oferta

…

Miro la luna, esa noche parecía extraña, el silencio era perturbador, se encontraba en el tejado pensando en las palabras de la rubia

El joven yoh despertó- se escucho la voz de felicidad de tamao, con rapidez bajo del tejado dirigiéndose a la habitación de yoh, seguramente anna ya se encontraba ahí y seguro los demás también, entro en la habitación casi al mismo tiempo que los demás

Yoh lucia débil, adormilado y pálido pero despierto, busco con la mirada a la itako sin resultados, _Que me quiere ver sufrir y muerta no lo hare- _

Al instante corrió a la habitación de la sacerdotisa, abrió la puerta- que hiciste

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Los invito a leer mis nuevo sonfic

CAUSA Y EFECTO ANNA/HAO

YO TE ESPERABA JEANNE/MEN

Y hoy el final de cambiaras mi vida


	10. Chapter 10

_**RESET**_

Capitulo 10

Por: _**annitha mz**_

°…..:°…:°…..:°…..:°…..:°….:°

Abrió los ojos, el cuarto era blanco y pudo identificarlo pues ya antes había visitado a yoh en un hospital - hao

La rubia hablo despertándose mientras observaba al castaño frente a ella - ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 4 de la mañana - respondió mirándola con seriedad

-Yoh, dime que yoh despertó - pidió mirando al castaño que solo la miraba con su habitual expresión

-Si despertó, fueron por un café -

- ¿fueron? - pregunto mirando la habitación pero con una leve sonrisa

- Pilika se puso paranoica con esto y aun que les asegure que ya estabas bien aun así yoh quiso traerte -

- anita, que bueno que estas bien - sonrió yoh al instante mientras se acercaba a la rubia

Hao sin decir más salió de la habitación dejándolos solos

Con lentitud y timidez yoh abrazo a la itako, por fin suspiro aliviada, sabia que seguro damon estaba más que molesto pero eso no importaba

-Gracias - pronuncio en susurro mientras se separaba lentamente de la rubia

Miro sus muñecas vendadas y después subió la mirada para ver a yoh - las chicas planeaban una intervención así que hao nos explico porque lo hiciste

Por un instante creí que no funcionaria, cuando perdí las fuerzas creí que no funcionaria -

-Muchas gracias anita - con rapidez le dio un fugaz beso en la frente - aun es muy temprano, ¿quieres dormir?

Negó con la cabeza - no, quiero ir a casa, ya me puedo ir verdad

-Hola - entro Fausto en la habitación no sin antes avisar

-Fausto te atendió anna -

-Aun que en realidad ya no había mucho que hacer, llegaste prácticamente recuperada aquí - explico con paciencia - y si, ya te puedes ir, solo necesitabas descansar un poco, las heridas están prácticamente cerradas, te repito estas recuperada, no necesitas ningún cuidado extra ni nada por el estilo

-Díganme una cosa, el oráculo sonó ayer o solo lo soñé - recordando lo último que había escuchado antes de caer inconsciente

-No lo soñaste, si sonó pero no dijo nada, solo se prendió la pantalla y se apago - hablo yoh naturalmente - tal vez ya reanuden el torneo

-Mi querida Elisa y yo hemos decidido que esta vez no iremos al torneo, preferimos quedarnos aquí en el hospital, donde hay tantas cosas para experimentar - sonrió (tétricamente) - bueno los dejo, aquí está el alta, solo fírmala y te puedes ir, cuídense chicos

-Al fin término esto - suspiro yoh para después sonreír

-Esto apenas va comenzando yoh -

-Los demás están en la sala de espera, iré con ellos en lo que te vistes - con la mirada le señalo su ropa y la dejo no sin antes volver a agradecerle

Se levanto de la cama y se coloco la pijama que pilika seguro le había escogido pues cuando se quedo inconsciente llevaba puesta una yukata - no sé si lo que hiciste fue demasiado estúpido o demasiado valiente

Un poco de los dos yo creo - respondió dándose la vuelta - gracias - hablo muy por lo bajo - Bien estoy lista

Firmo el documento y volteo a mirar al chico que la miraba con seriedad

- ¿pasa algo? - con esas palabras lo hiso aterrizar en la tierra - hao

-Tu rosario - se lo entrego sin mirarla

Se acerco al castaño tomando el rosario, la distancia que antes los separaba se rompió con el acercamiento de la rubia - sin importar que pasara anna por iniciativa propia rompió la cortísima distancia rosando los labios del castaño, cerró los ojos y de pronto escucho que alguien abría la puerta

De golpe se alejo del castaño mientras veía entrar a yoh en la habitación - estas lista anita

No me llames anita - hablo bajando la cabeza y caminando fuera de la habitación, respiro profundo sin querer imaginarse que yoh los encontrara…así

-Anna, que bueno que estas bien - de inmediato pilika corrió hacia la rubia abrazándola - nos preocupaste mucho amiga

Se quedo callada al escuchar la palabra de pilika ¿amiga?, bueno era pilika ella quería a todos así que decidió pasar de largo la palabra que no creía en serio

Llegaron a la pensión y como horo ya venía medio dormido en el auto fue el primero en correr a su habitación.

Entro en su habitación igual que todos, entro en el baño y se coloco una yukata, eran cerca de las 4:30 afuera aun se veía todo oscuro y hacia un poco de frio, miro por la ventana y después escucho como levemente alguien tocaba la puerta - adelante

Sin saber quién era dejo que pasara - anna, quería preguntarte si te sientes bien y si necesitas algo -

-En realidad no, me siento bien y no necesito nada - observando como el castaño se acercaba a la ventana junto a ella

Te extrañe - volteo a ver al chico que ahora solo la miraba, sin pensarlo ni dudarlo lo abrazo con calma siendo correspondida al instante - anita

-Que - respondió sin soltarlo—

- puedo dormir contigo - pregunto con la mayor timidez - es que horo ronca cuando duerme

Abrió los ojos casi a la fuerza pues la luz del sol le daba en la cara, se sonrojo al recordar que había dormido con yoh y no solo eso, ahora estaban abrazados, con lentitud rompió el abrazo levantándose y mirando al castaño - yoh despierta

Se levanto y abrió la ventana para que el aire entrara - yoh, yoh despierta

Lo miro por un segundo y por el mismo segundo entro en pánico - yoh despierta

-Anita, ¿qué? - respondió el chico tapándose la cara - todavía tengo sueño

-Yoh qué hora es - pregunto aliviada pero con su semblante neutral

-No sé, como las 11, anita duérmete otro rato - pidió revolcándose en las sabanas sin ánimos de levantarse

-Es muy tarde -

-Anna, nadie se ah levantado si apenas nos dormimos hace ratito -

-Yoh tocan la puerta - hablo anna escuchando el timbre de la puerta - yoh la puerta

-Déjalos, quiero dormir -

Salió del cuarto acomodándose la yukata y el cabello - abrió la puerta con molestia - buenos días - hablo un hombre con 7 cajas detrás

-¿Qué quiere? - pregunto mirándolo con molestia

-Siento molestarla señorita pero tengo una entrega, solo firme aquí -

-Yo no pedí nada - mirando las cajas - ¿esta pagado?

-Si señorita, lo pago el señor tao, ayer se hiso el pedido -

Firmo el papel mientras le indicaba al chico meter las cajas - que te vaya bien - hablo cerrando la puerta

-Llego - hablo con emoción la peli-azul bajando las escaleras - gracias por recibirlos

Miro las etiquetas de las cajas y apart - estas 4 son para nosotras, estas 3 para los chicos, la llevare a tu cuarto para que…

-No… - interrumpió a la chica en su camino - que tienen las cajas - ahora tratando de que la peli-azul no entrara en su cuarto o encontraría a yoh y…

Son disfraces para nosotras, tu también claro, para la fiesta de esta noche, no te preocupes que ren los paga, aparte son rentados -

-Pero te dije que no iría - reclamo

-Porque yoh estaba mal pero ahora todo está bien, encargue 10 disfraces para poder escoger a nuestro gusto, también a los chicos encargue 11, los llevare a tu cuarto para que nadie los vea -

-No -

-Porque no… - sonrió con picardía - acaso…

-No… - ahora negando las ideas de la chica - solo que…esta desordenado

-Anna - hablo con sospecha - escucho la puerta de un cuarto abrirse, justamente el de anna, ambas voltearon encontrándose a yoh saliendo medio dormido -

-Anita crees que… -

Solo sonrió mientras volteaba a ver a la chica rubia que se mantenía más que sorprendida y poco sonrojada - sin ser adivina supo cual sería la mirada que pilika mantendría el resto del día - la meteré a mi cuarto, me ayudas a subirlas yoh

-Claro jijiji, y que son -

Se mantenía seria mirando los disfraces que se encontraban extendidos sobre la cama de la peli-azul

-Pilika… -

-Dime -

-De verdad planeas que nos pongamos esto - pregunto negando con la cabeza y mirando a tamao

-Si señorita pilika, están muy… - la peli -rosa por su parte también dudaba de usar eso - al menos el de alumi es decente pero estos….Parecen de…

-¿De verdad pilika? - nuevamente pregunto anna ya con más resignación - ¿de verdad?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Annitha mz


	11. Chapter 11

Reset –fiesta parte 1

Capitulo 11

Por: annitha mz

°…..:°…:°…..:°…..:°…..:°….:°…..:°…..:°…:°…..:°…..:°…..:°….:°…..:°…..:°…:°…..:°…..:°…..:°….:°

Ahí alguien en esta casa - se escucho la voz de una chica - puedo pasar

Claro - respondió anna sentándose en el futon - hola jun

Llegas a la hora perfecta, nos estamos arreglando para una fiesta de disfraces -

La peli-verde solo miro todas las cosas que había por la habitación - de disfraces

Si justo aquí tengo este que creo te ira perfecto - señalo uno ante la mirada encantada de jun

Ya sé que haremos para que este mejor - sonrió mientras tomaba su teléfono - sí, todos los colores que tenga, y algunas extensiones pero muy, muy largas ok…si muchas gracias, lo espero

- ¿extensiones, colores? - hablo anna haciendo una no muy buena deducción - mejor no voy, de verdad no pienso seguir sus locuras

Sí, yo tampoco voy…mejor me quedo en casa, no hay problema - siguió tamao con timidez

Porque no hacemos un…un conjuro o algo así - pidió jun

Si, algo que nos haga divertirnos hoy sin detenernos, no se algo que nos ayude a relajarnos - continuo pilika con la idea de jun - vamos, alumi, anna y tamao saben de esas cosas, pueden hacer algo

Si pero no somos brujas para hacer conjuros aun que… - se quedo callada

¿Aun qué? - la peli-azul la miraba con curiosidad

Creo que si puedo hacer algo pero…señorita anna -

Vamos anna, mereces relajarte o te quieres quedar a…dormir, pero yoh también ira - con mirada cómplice convenció a la rubia

Bien, tamao ve a la cocina y prepara mucho te de esto - anoto algunas cosas en un papel - pilika busca velas, incienso, jun consigue listón para 4 pulseras y canela, mientras iré preparando a alumi

Entro en la cocina buscando los ingredientes que el papel señalaba - joven yoh

Hola tamao, que hacen -

Ah, nos haremos te para tomarlo mientras nos arreglamos - hablo pilika pues tamao se había quedado seria con la pregunta - ¿ustedes ya comenzaron a prepararse?

- sí, de que se disfrazaran - pregunto tomando unas cosas del refrigerador

Será una sorpresa yoh - sonrió jun mientras subía las escaleras

Se encontraban las cinco chicas en la habitación de la rubia, primero tamao sirvió el té en 4 tazas, anna quemo incienso y canela junto a unos rezos, corto 4 listones y los dejo en medio de la habitación, prendieron las velas y después de unos rezos solo faltaba una cosa - que lo haga alumi

Al principio negó pero después supo que sería un buen entrenamiento para la niña, aparte ella era muy fuerte - bien, alumi solo repite estas palabras

Abounh disbaul lyberti -

Abrieron los ojos y solo se vieron entre sí, no sentían nada raro - ¿dijiste lyberti?

El timbre sonó - yo voy

Salió corriendo de la habitación ganándole a yoh - yo voy, por cierto se pueden ir antes, nosotras nos tardaremos

Las chicas están algo raras - hablo yoh entrando en la habitación donde todos los chicos estaban - y huele a algo raro

Si, es incienso y canela, se quema para que nadie escuche lo que pasa en esa habitación - hablo ren serio - ya decidieron que disfraz usaran

Las chicas quieren que no las reconozcamos - hablo hao mirando la ventana - porque no hacemos lo mismo

¿Cómo? -

Mmm, hao qué tal te verías con el pelo corto - ahora hablo horo mirándolo sonriente

Hazlo si quieres vivir solo unos minutos mas - igual le sonrió con malicia

Tal vez no tengamos que cortarlo - ahora hablo manta - si solo lo sujetamos podríamos lograr que se vea corto

Alumi solo reía al ver a las chicas reír como nunca - anna creó les di cerveza en lugar de te - hablo tamao mientras reía

Están listas - pregunto jun preparando los tintes

Claro - anna fue la primera en hablar y la primera en teñirse el cabello, temporalmente claro

Bien alumi, si necesitas algo o alguien te quiere llevar o lo que sea, presiona el rosario y enseguida estarás a salvo ¿si? -

¿La cuidaran bien? - pregunto tamao

Claro señoritas, aquí solo hay niños y los cuidaremos bien hasta que termine la fiesta -

Entraron en el gran salón, estaba como era de esperarse lleno, las luces estaban casi apagadas, solo pocas encendidas de colores que iluminaban el techo

Bien niñas, esta noche solo es para divertirse - sonrió tamao que inusualmente miraba a todos los chicos del lugar coquetamente

Empezando por la barra - después de hablar la ¿rubia? se dirigió a la barra seguida por jun y tamao, pilika ahora se encontraba bailando con un chico

Las chicas ya llegaron - hablo hao bebiendo de su copa

¿Dónde están? -

Ah, no lo sé…pero se siente su presencia por el lugar, mas la de anna -

Que les parece si las buscamos - hablo yoh

No yoh…el chiste de disfrazarnos completamente era que ellas no nos reconocieran, tal vez podemos jugarles una broma - sonrió el ¿peli-azul?

Jijiji, si -

Primero elimina esa estúpida risita al menos por unas horas - nuevamente hablo hao mirándolo - aun que traigas esa mascara si escuchan tu risa te reconocerán a leguas.

Es cierto amigo, sabrán que eres tú con esa risita - ahora hablo manta que iba disfrazado de duende

Bien - se escucho ahora su voz seria - soy el caballero santhi - el chico vestía un traje completamente negro de gala, un sombre negro que le dejaba ver mechones largos y castaños, como estilo cabello hao una máscara blanca con escasos delineados, un bastón negro que como decía la historia dentro guardaba un sable con el que asesinaba.

Jajajaja don yoh, que chistoso se ve serio, por cierto ya vieron -

Todos lo miraron esperando que continuara - mi lyzerg se ve lindo - ante el comentario lyzerg solo sonrió, ya esos comentarios de ryuu no le parecían extraños

Pasaron tal vez 2 horas, al terminar una ronda pedían otra, bueno había que aprovechar era barra libre - pilika tal vez al primer trago ya estaba más que borracha, gritando por todos lados y sonriéndole a cualquiera incluso al suelo, anna no era para nada la excepción, cualquiera que la conociera y la viera en ese estado se sorprendería, jun solo reía desde la barra ella estaba siendo más moderada con los tragos, tamao bailaba o eso parecía pues estaba cerca de parecer una convulsión con todos los movimientos que hacía de un lado a otro, sin control y claro sin su típica timidez.

La itako vestía un vestido un tanto ¿corto? Tal vez igual que su típico vestido negro, el vestido solo derrochaba inimaginable inocencia pues aun que sensualidad más que inocencia, era de distintos colores todos mesclados, era estilo corcel de enfrente y con un escote no muy llamativo, usaba calcetas largas aun que no tanto pues dejaban ver sus blancas piernas, zapatos de piso, en la cara traía una máscara que dibujaba una sonrisa y demasiados detalles de brillos, se extendía hacia el cabello mostrando una típica mascara de arlequín, esas con campanitas al final de cada pico, traía el pelo suelto, lacio y…¿azul?.

Tamao lucía un vestido igual de corto que la itako, solo que el de ella era muy estilo oriental pues estaba disfrazada de una geisha, un disfraz totalmente paralelo a "la toda timidez", el cabello igual estilo geisha pero color ¿negro?, la cara totalmente pintada de blanco con el maquillaje característico.

Por su parte pilika, traía puesta una blusa a rayas, blanco y negro, una mascada roja en el cuello, un short o mejor dicho, mini short negro, zapatillas negras un tanto altas, la cara la tenia pintada de blanco como un mimo, eso era lo más contradictorio en lugar de estar callada como un mimo solo gritaba, finalmente el cabello lo tenía pintado de…naranja.

Jun que solo las observaba estaba disfrazada de espantapájaros - pero no un espantapájaros común, en lugar de espantar solo atraía "pagaros", sus ropas semi desgarradas dejaban poco a la imaginación, su cabello con mechones rojos y verdes solo la hacía lucir más rebelde, el cabello acompañado de un sombrero, no usaba zapatillas por lo de la altura y una simple mascara.

Sintió como alguien la jalaba alejándola de la pista de baile, veía un poco borroso el camino pero la luz del baño la encandilo y solo así pudo ver a su acompañante, claro que el chico llevaba disfraz y no pudo reconocerlo

El chico llevaba puesto un sombrero de mago, una capa negra con una camisa blanca, una máscara blanca y según una barita mágica. Ah…un mago.

Lo miro y después el chico apago la luz y puso seguro al baño, la luz era poca pero sintió como la cargaban sentándola en el borde del lavabo, suspiro no sabía que pasaba pero tal vez….solo tal vez no le parecía tan mal

Sintió los labios del chico sobre su cuello y rápidamente el calor se apodero de su cuerpo se veía que el chico compartía su "calor", de pronto sintió las manos del chico debajo de su falda y solo ahí reacciono - no…yoh - bajo acomodándose la falda mientras sonreía con una cara de "ya descubrí tu juego"

¿Qué pasa pilika? - pregunto el chico extrañado mientras la chica prendía la luz

Lo miro confundida -

Creo que has tomado demasiado - suspiro sonriéndole

Ren… - por fin hablo la rubia cayendo en cuenta de la voz tan característica del chino - rio para sorpresa del chino - tu creías que yo era pilika

El chico solo la miro serio, se suponía, tenía el cabello azul y actuaba tan alocadamente como actuaria pilika - entonces quien… - al principio creyó que era anna… ¿pero anna?... ¿riendo?

Si…soy yo, soy anita - sonrió mientras prácticamente bailaba en medio baño - y creo…creo que estoy borracha - sonrió aun mas - pero bueno no soy estúpida, y tu…tu me metiste en este baño - ahora acercándosele peligrosamente - y…planeabas coj… - sus palabras fueron opacadas por la mano del chino - jajajaja pensaste que era pilika… - se quedo seria - ustedes…ustedes tienen algo - nuevamente reía

De verdad tomaste demasiado anna - se dirigió a la salida no sin antes preguntar - anna, ¿cómo esta disfrazada pilika?

Se quedo seria y con simpleza contesto - es una geisha de cabello negro, ren…ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto ni sobre mi disfraz, si taíto

El chico salió del baño dejándola sola, miro el camino del chico y nuevamente se hecho a reír, no cabía duda que tamao se llevaría una gran sorpresa, mejor dejaba el baño para la próxima presa del tao

Salió del baño, nuevamente todo estaba oscuro para su suerte pues lo último que quería era luz, camino hacia las chicas, jun ahora bailaba, efusivamente en realidad, sin duda las bebidas se les habían subido y no ayudaba mucho eso del conjuro, pero que mas daba, esa noche era para divertirse - donde estaría su prometido ahora

Se acerco a la rubia que solo se mantenía sentada al lado de una mesa, esa era anita, no esperaba verla bailando ni divirtiéndose. Aun que lucía un poco subidita de peso.

Te dije que no comieras tantas galletas o te pondrías gordita - la chica volteo totalmente molesta ante el atrevimiento del chico que ahora la abrazaba levemente, sin ánimos de escuchar a ese tonto toda la bebida que tenía en su vaso paro en el rostro de hao

La chica se retiro de ahí dejándolo solo, luego se acercaron los chicos con una gran sonrisa - ¿pues qué le dijiste? Pregunto el rubio ex peli-azul

Horo ahora era el nuevo rubio, temporal, disfrazado de ese personaje que encantaba a todos, mmm naruto.

Deja de reírte yoh que te salve de una bañada - hablo hao con molestia - esa no lucia como anna

Eso te pasa por querer engañarla fingiendo ser yo -

Jajajaja, cuando te vea seguro te dará una cachetada por ser yo - ahora hao sonrió

Ren solo reía por lo bajo, en ese momento vio a pilika bailando como siempre muy animadamente, tal como dijo anna disfrazada de geisha, dejo a los demás y fue hacia la chica - tal vez ahora no debía ser tan obvio o les parecería extraño que metiera a dos chicas diferentes al baño de mujeres

Observo al chico venir hacia ella, en otro momento solo hubiera bajado la cabeza y se hubiera sonrojado, pero ahora sentía un gran impulso por dejar de lado su estúpida timidez con los chicos

El chico bailo con ella, en total silencio aparte de que la música no los dejaría charlar muy bien, ren creyendo que la chica con la que bailaba ahora era pilika, y tamao, bueno ella ni si quiera sabia quien era, solo que estaba bailando con ese chico y ya con eso le bastaba a su retraída mente.

No eh visto a ninguna otra rubia - hablo yoh mirando por todos lados -

Tal vez hicieron lo mismo que nosotros -

Mmm, no…no creo que anna se haya pintado el cabello - yoh tenía razón, todos no creían que ninguna de las chicas lo hubiera hecho, al menos no anna y tamao, tal vez jun y pilika si

Pues ya sé dónde está tu peli-azul hermana - miraron a hao que con la mirada les señalo una escena horrorosa para horo pero demasiado tentadora para todos los hombres y una que otra chica que observaban a la chica peli-azul que ahora estaba sobre la barra bailando

°…..:°…:°…..:°…..:°…..:°….:°…..:°…..:°…:°…..:°…..:°…..:°….:°…..:°…..:°…:°…..:°…..:°…..:°….:°

Continuara…


End file.
